


Starlight

by Unapologetic1



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologetic1/pseuds/Unapologetic1
Summary: Barley and Ian go on a camping trip and share a special moment together.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: Blue Sparkly Wizard Cum





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the lovely Blue Sparkley Wizard Cum collection...My username is what it is for a reason.

It was finally summer, and school was officially done for the year. The rest of Ian Lightfoot’s sophomore year flew by relatively uneventfully, regardless of what had happened with magic and the school being destroyed by a Curse Dragon. Just goes to show you that, as amazing as something might be, there’s always something else that will capture people’s attention. Ian honestly didn’t mind it, he was never one for attention anyways. 

As he was saying goodbye to his friends, Ian heard rock music in the distance. In a majestic flash, Guinevere the Second had appeared in the front of the school, half parked on the sidewalk. Instead of ignoring it in a haze of embarrassment as he would have before, he said his last goodbyes and ran over to the van. 

“Hey Barley! Are you ready for our trip?” Ian said excitedly, climbing into the passenger seat. His older brother smiled wide, playfully nudging his shoulder,

“Heck yes! You, me, a few days in the dangerous wilderness.” Ian rolled his eyes and laughed,

“Okay, please don’t tell me we’re going anywhere  _ actually  _ dangerous. All I want is some time to relax and de-stress from school,” Gently biting his lip, he glanced over to the driver’s seat, “And spending some quality time alone with my brother.” 

Barley looked at him with an amused expression, 

“Oh yeah? I wonder why that is…” He knew exactly why. For the past few weeks, they had been discovering deeper, and some might say darker, parts of their emotions. Specifically for each other. It started as simple as Ian cuddling up to his big brother during a movie marathon. They got closer and closer, and when they admitted their feelings for one another, it wasn’t through words. 

On a night when their mom and Bronco went on a date, Ian took advantage of the brother’s time alone, practically pouncing on Barley in his bed and kissing him passionately, albeit inexperienced. But the older elf didn’t care, it was just a relief that Ian was the first one to make a move. He didn’t think it would have been right for the ‘older brother’ to initiate anything, afraid they would end up pressuring the younger one into complying by default. 

From that moment on, any time they had alone, they spent it together. Now that school was out, it was Ian’s idea for them to go on a little camping trip. 

Not only was it an opportunity to practice magic without freaking out the neighbors, like last time, but he wanted to go...further in their relationship. 

“Did you grab my bag?” Ian asked.

“Yep! Threw it in the back. Also got some food on the way here.” Barley replied. 

“Awesome! So did you pick out a nice spot for us to go?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, there’s a spot on Lake Holguur that’ll be perfect.  _ Totally  _ secluded.” Ian could feel his face warming up, even though nothing was explicitly implied. 

“S-Sounds perfect, Barley!” 

/ / / / / / / /

Barley wasn’t lying when he said it was secluded. Lake Holguur was about 2 hours south of New Mushroomton and in the middle of a dense forest. At first, it looked like they were going through an endless expanse of trees. Soon enough, the vegetation seemed to open like a curtain, revealing a beautiful clearing on the banks of the clear blue lake. The sun was getting lower, but not quite setting, casting a glimmering effect on the water’s surface. Ian’s eyes were wide at the sight, jumping out of the van as soon as they stopped,

“Wow! Barley, how in the world did you know about this place? It’s fantastic!” Gazing across the lake, he felt his brother walk up behind him, wrapping his large arms around the smaller elf’s waist. 

“Pretty great, isn’t it? I found this place about a year ago when I was going on those little weekend excursions.” Ian leaned back against his brother,

“This is where you went when you ran away? You know that mom had a heart attack every time you disappeared like that.” Barley shrugged,

“Yeah, but I  _ did _ leave notes whenever I left.” Ian was about to reply, but before he could open his mouth, he was spun around and lips were pressed hard against his own. He melted into Barley’s arms, eyes fluttering closed and releasing a small moan. They both pulled away after a minute or so, and there was a deep red blush against Ian’s blue skin. Letting go of Ian, Barley coughed into his fist and pointed back to the van,

“Hey, you hungry?” He pulled out a small camping stove and a pot, filling it with water from a jug that he probably got when he was grabbing food. They ended up making ramen noodles, which Barley proclaimed was the food of the gods. Ian wasn’t too sure about that, but it was still good. While the food was cooking he had made a small fire and lit it with his wizard’s staff, proceeding to eat and chat cheerfully as the sunset over the lake. Ramen might have been a quick and cheap thing to eat, but Ian believed that anything at that moment in time would have tasted amazing. 

After eating, the sun had set and it would have been chilly if not for the fire. That, and the warmth from laying in his brother’s arms while looking up at the night sky. Being so far from the city meant the sky looked like a sea of stars, rather than just a sprinkling of only the brightest ones like in the city. Barley was pointing out constellations, telling the tales about them well enough that Ian thought he should start up a podcast channel. He could listen to him forever.

“Okay, let me try to name them:” He snuggled closer to Barley, pointing at the sky, “That one is Retrio the Hopeful, Zammanathoth of Good Faith, there’s Loutrentia The Fluid, and what was the last one?” Ian asked,

“The last one was Felier and Tret, The Brothers. They were powerful wizards during the Great Third Era Wars. Legend says that instead of dying, Felier used his wizard powers and his last breath to turn himself and his brother into those stars. So now they’ll never be apart.” Barley’s arm tightened around Ian’s waist,

“You think they had a relationship like us?” Ian asked quietly. The older brother felt his heart swell and he smiled,

“You know, I bet they did.” Pulling the smaller elf on top of him, Barley began kissing his neck slowly, running his hands slowly down to his slim hips. 

“Barley...I need you…” Ian moaned,

“Well, that’s the reason we took this trip, isn’t it?” Instead of continuing, Barley pulled them both to their feet, holding Ian’s and leading him along the shore of the lake until they reached another clearing. This one was smaller than the one they parked in and was covered by a canopy of weeping willow trees. It was dark but the moonlight was enough to cast shadows through the branches and tendrils.

“Barley, what are we doing?” He was about to take out his phone to turn on the flashlight, but his brother quickly stopped him,

“Here, hold on a second.” Barley ran deeper into the clearing. Ian heard a sound of a switch being activated, and small strings of lights flickered on, slightly illuminating the space. 

“What’s up with all the lights?” He asked his brother lightly, who was now laying a large blanket down on the plush, grassy floor in the center of the clearing. After smoothing out the last corner, he got up and walked over to Ian. He held the elf’s hand in his, and he led him down onto the blanket. Even though the strings of lights illuminated the area better than the moon alone had, it was still too dark to make out all of their features. Ian felt a large hand cup his cheek, and he happily leaned into the touch, 

“Well, I just wanted our first time to be... special,” He’s never heard his older brother speak this tenderly before, “You know Felier and Tret? Legend says that this was the exact spot where Felier turned them into those stars. The place where they became one, forever.” Ian felt his breath hitch and his eyes began to lightly water. He couldn’t believe his brother would do something  _ this special _ for him,  _ for them. _

“Barley,” he whispered, “I don’t know what to say.” 

His chin was tilted up and he heard the other whisper,

“You don’t need to say anything.” A shiver shot through his body, he’s never heard such a sultry tone from Barley. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

He pressed his lips against the other’s, opening his mouth to allow entrance. As he moaned, he felt large hands sliding under his shirt, and both elves pulled away to rid each other of their clothing. It wasn’t the first time they’ve seen each other naked—they were brothers, after all, but they’ve never been in such an intimate situation. 

Kisses were peppered all down his lithe body, and Barley began to stroke Ian with a firm yet gentle grip. Ian bit down on a finger to keep lewd noises from escaping him. After a few minutes of stroking, he felt himself being engulfed by the warmth of his brother’s mouth, and Ian couldn’t help but let the moans spill from his mouth. Tangling his fingers in Barley’s soft hair, he tried encouraging him to speed up the frustratingly-slow up and down motion of his head. Stars filled his vision as if he was zooming through the expanse of space in some out-of-body-experience. He felt himself reaching his limit,

“O-oh gods...I’m going to…” Before he could finish his sentence, bucking his hips, he came deep in Barley’s throat with a loud moan ending in a whimper. 

Collapsing on the blanket, Ian tried to catch his breath.

“Um, Ian?” He heard his brother whisper.

“Y-Yeah?” He replied.

“This is the last place and time that I would want you to worry, but...is this normal?” Ian’s eyebrows creased and he sat up, eyes growing wide when he saw a glowing blue fluid coating the head of his cock. Barley, knowing his brother almost as well as he knew himself, stopped him from panicking before Ian could even say anything,

“Hey, it’s okay Ian! I’m sure there’s a perfectly rational explanation for this.” Ian flinched when Barley wiped off a bit of the glowing substance with a finger to look at it more closely. 

“It’s...sparkly.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, fiercely blushing when his brother decided to conduct a taste test. 

“B-Barley! You don’t know what that stuff might do to you!” He warned, but he didn’t seem worried at all.

“If swallowing it will kill me, it’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” Ian sunk a bit, shrugging his shoulders and dying from embarrassment. 

“You don’t think magic has anything to do with this, do you?” He asked. Barley seemed to stop and think for a few moments,

“Maybe! But...let’s figure it out afterward, okay? I don’t think I could stop myself now even if I wanted to,” Chuckling, he leaned down to whisper in Ian’s ear, “Besides, I’m sure it couldn’t be anything bad. Do you know why?” 

Ian swallowed hard,

“Why?” 

“Because you taste  _ amazing _ ” Ian gasped, still being caught off guard by his brother’s erotic quips. Looking into Barley’s eyes, he felt his worry disappear once more and he knew what they both wanted. 

Barley took a small bottle out of a pocket in his vest that was cast to the side earlier. He stroked himself with the lube, also applying some to Ian, making him jump from how cold it was. 

He rubbed the tip of his cock against Ian’s virgin entrance and watched the boys’ expression jump between lustful and hesitant. Barley cupped his face, pressing another kiss against his younger brother’s lips, 

“I’ll go slow, okay? I promise.” Ian looked into his eyes and nodded, knowing he could trust him more than anyone else in the world. 

Biting his lip, his gaze was drawn to the sky, where the constellations of Felier and Tret happened to be framed perfectly by the trees surrounding the clearing. It might have been his imagination, but the constellations seemed to suddenly glow. The clearing and everything in it was flooded with blue light, including himself and his brother. The latter didn’t seem to notice at all, so engrossed in the present moment.

Feeling Barley push into him, a jolt of pain shot through his body, which quickly turned to pleasure once the entirety was inside of him. He held onto the shoulders of the other, breathing heavily as he felt him move in and out. 

“Oh g-gods, Barley!” Ian moaned, but as he spoke, he heard another voice in his head speaking simultaneously, 

_ ‘Tret...Take me, please!”  _

Barley’s pace quickened, becoming more forceful and hungry, 

_ “Felier…” _ It came out barely a whisper that could have been mistaken as an exhale, but Ian still heard him say it.

“W-what?” He gasped, and his brother looked down at him with a concerned expression,

“What’s wrong? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Barley asked breathlessly.

Ian shook his head, deciding to just forget about it and enjoy this moment of closeness he’s never had with  _ anyone _ , let alone his brother. 

As the moment reached a crescendo, all that could be heard was two sets of moans and sounds of the night forest. 

“Oh gods, Ian...I’m getting close…” After a few moments of almost desperate thrusting, Barley pushed as deep as he could into the smaller elf, who gasped as he felt the hot liquid fill his insides. As both of the brothers climaxed, the blue light he had seen before bloomed to white that was as bright as a star before disappearing without a trace.

Looking down, he noticed that his cum was no longer glowing, but it  _ was _ still blue and slightly iridescent in the dull light. 

About to say something, large arms wrapped around him and he returned the gesture instead, holding his brother tight,

“I love you so much, Barley,” Ian whispered into his ear. 

“I love you too, Ian.” 

/ / / / / / 

When they got back from their trip, life returned to normal as if the weekend had never happened. Well, on the surface. Normal brothers by day, lovers by night, as well as any other time they found themselves alone. 

A few nights later, Ian woke up to a blue glow in his room. Sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes, he saw a man standing next to him. He was dressed in medieval attire, something he would see one of Barley’s friends wear to Quests of Yore night. The appropriate reaction would have been to freak out and call the cops, but this man gave off a calming air that put the elf at ease.

“Who are you?” He asked. The man smiled and gave a small bow before kneeling next to his bed and cupping Ian’s face in his spectral hand,

“Mine name is Felier of Earthfire, and I wanted to thank thee for being mine vessel that night.” Ian’s eyes widened,

“Vessel?!” He asked incredulously. 

The man nodded,

“Yes, thou granted mine brother and I the opportunity to love each other in the way we only had dreamt, towards the night of our demise. Thou art magically graced as I once was, and together we were able to manifest mine dearest Tret and I, inside of thou and thy brother.”

Ian felt like he was dreaming, not completely sure about what was in front of him. 

“Y...You’re welcome?” He replied hesitantly. Felier smiled, kissing Ian gently on the forehead, and chuckling as he pulled away from him. The medieval man began to dissolve into blue sparkling dust, but Ian heard his voice continue inside of his head, 

“Also, thy corporeal body and possibly thy brothers may hast some slight side effects from the invocation of our spirits. More specifically, the appearance of bodily substances such as blood and seminal fluid. I warrant thou, it shall be only temporary. Hence there’s no want to worry!” The voice faded, as did the worry in the back of Ian’s mind. 

Falling back to sleep, Ian was looking forward to telling Barley all about this bizarre encounter in the morning. 


End file.
